Dream of Tomorrow
by SilverHunter
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are going to change their lives and fulfil their dreams.


Do you think your future? I do, everyday. Sasuke and Naruto have decided to change things when they still can even if it's painful while it's dreamful.

SasukexNaruto

Note: they aren't ninjas.

**Dream of tomorrow. **

**Chapter 1.**

There was a girl walking by the long river outside of a small town humming quietly. If somebody, anybody would have seen her they would have smiled and thought that she was happy because they could clearly see her shining eyes what where thanking the world that she was living.

She watched laughing how couple of little birds started fly and sing like they would be really happy today too. She wanted to sing and sing she did even if her voice wasn't the prettiest she thought that there wouldn't be anybody here to listen her so she sang louder. Little did she know because there was someone else. Or couple ones.

There in a thick apple three where two boys eating big red apples calmly but when they heard singing they both stopped and soon grinned for each other's. Slowly other one climbed little higher and grinned wider when the girl came soon in his sight.

Just as slowly and carefully he now climbed back where his friend was and winked an eye for him. If someone would have seen their smiles they would have known immediately that they weren't thinking anything nice.

Now even more carefully they climbed to the longest branch what happened to reach over the path where the girl was walking. Quietly they both waited sniggering that the girls was almost under them and then they both wrapped their feet tightly around the branch and rolled upside down. The girl screamed loud enough for the boys to wince but when she fell on to her ass on the ground trembling they started to laugh really hard.

The girl looked both boys her cheeks red and her breathing fast like she would have been chased by an athletic the last 6 kilometres but when she finally found her voice she really wanted to use it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO MORON'S DOING?! IS THAT THE WAY YOU SPEND YOUR LAST SUMMER HOLIDAY?!"

Other one of the boys was about to fall in surprise but was catch by his friend who sighed and then smiled to the girl who couldn't seem to get her cheeks to turn back to their normal colour.

"Sorry my fair lady but like you said this it our last summer holiday... Last day of our freedom so well yeah we had to do that to someone because we have always wanted to. Sorry that it happened to be you."

The girl turned her head away and then stood up looking how the other boy found his balance again and grinned so wide that his good mood seemed to flow out of him to the universe.

"It's your fault because you where the one who came here. This is our place."

The girl now raised her eye browns in a teasing manner and grossed her arms.

"Are you saying that I have "interrupted" you two love birds?" She asked sweetly and watched how the smile on the boys lips fade away and then came back as hard laugh what almost now made them both fall.

"Our dear yes! Sasuke and me are here because we want to finally do it on our special three and feel the nature pressed against our backs! You are so right like always my goddess of love!"

"Aren't I your goddess of love Naruto?! Are you cheating me with HER? I am not going to give this to ever forgive to you, you heartless monster." Sasuke said and turned his body away from his friends who placed his hand to his heart.

"Sasuke I am sorry! It was only a one night of flesh! She is only goddess of flesh to me my sweet baby sugar!"

His eyes shining Sasuke turned his head toward his friends who had come closer and touched his shoulder gently.

"No! I don't believe you... Don't touch me with your dirty finger's! My pure virgin skin is going to get... dirty..." This was the point when they both started to laugh again now tears in their eyes and hands in their bellies. Even the girl started to now laugh and giggle and it took a while before they could watch each other's in the eye.

"You guys are really two sun shines in this old town where most people are spending their days doing little things…"

Both boys smiled but soon those smiles lost their over flowing joy and before they again looked at the girl in the eyes they looked each other's a moment without saying a word.

"Sakura... We are leaving."

The smile in the girls lips died like someone would have shoot him middle of his eyes and her ears stopped listening those quietly singing birds and the river's flow. Her mind stopped thinking before someone yelled loud inside his brain those words so hard that she had to hear them again and again until she tasted salt in her open mouth.

"You... You can't... You can't GO!" She wanted to hit those two even now more sadly smiling boys so hard but they where still on the three and she understood that they weren't going to come down.

"You guys can't leave us! You can't leave me!" She wanted to yell even lauder but her voice was starting to tremble too much.

"We are sorry..." Sasuke said calmly and silently placed his hand near Narutos hand who was not biting his lips and clearly wanting to hug her but still stayed where he was.

"Why haven't you guys told earlier? Why you... When are you leaving?" She asked like her life would depend on their answer and in one way it did. Their leaving meant that there was a time what was now going to end. Childhood.

"Tonight Sakura..." Sasuke answered but before she could say anything he continued.

"We didn't want any sad goodbye parties. We just want to leave silently with our memories and photo album's..."

Now sorrow was beginning to be replaced by that anger what both Naruto and Sasuke had knew that would come.

"You... You two idiots! Moron's! Stop that bullshit right now and start thinking us, our friends who love you! You are just going to leave almost right after you are telling that? Fuck! Were is your sense of life, sense of love?! Why can't you understand that this is too much!" She yelled even if she didn't anymore hear her own voice what was getting more and more desperate. Her tears where flowing endlessly even if she tried to wipe them away. They just keep coming.

"You are... Not fair..."

"Sakura... We are sorry but we know all of you too well. You would have probably lock us in the locker if we had told this earlier... Kiba could have done that and you know it. And Ino could have stolen our tickets... Are you too blind to see that this hurt's us too... " Sasuke said his voice hiding his emotions the same way as the professional actor could have done but he still couldn't look her at the eyes. That would have been too much for even him who was famous for keeping his face emotionless.

"Then why?..."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other's eyes.

"Because... My brother wants us to come and work in his company." Sasuke said and took a deep breath.

"And because we have a dream to fulfil." They said both almost in unison before they looked both at Sakura their faces more serious than she had seen in many years.

"We want to live like we would die tomorrow."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks for reading. Is this worth of continuing?


End file.
